


sweep me off my feet

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Based on this prompt, @theawfuledges request on tumblr:"when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more"And also a post I saw a few days ago on Reddit.





	sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).

> It's my first time writing anything remotely a bit smutty, but I felt like it was appropriate. I shied away from it in the past, not sure if I'd be any good at it, but I might give it a go. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

Shane doesn't remember which one of them moved first, it could've been him, it could've been Ryan. And on the grand scheme of things, does it really matter, when Ryan is pushing a warm hand under his button-down shirt as he kisses Shane like his life depends on it?

He briefly has an out of body experience, the sensations of Ryan's tongue dragging over his, combined with the firm press of his body against Shane's is almost too much. He wanted this so damn long his brain goes offline momentarily, not knowing what to do with the reality of it all.

"_Fuck_\- Sorry, are you sure about this?" Shane asks, voice breaking as Ryan moves down his jaw with a trail of kisses, and Shane almost gets lost in the softness of it all, every thought other than Ryan flying out of his mind immediately. The question is important though, so he forces himself to keep focused. Ryan, however, has other plans it seems like, moving back up to press his mouth harder to Shane's and it's almost efficient at distracting him. Almost.

"Not an answer." Shane tries again.

Ryan huffs out a tiny laugh against his skin, and then he's leaning away, just enough so they both can see each other. Shane resists the urge to chase after him, to just invite him back into another one of those mind-blowing kisses like he wasn't the stupid one who insisted on talking. Instead, he looks at Ryan, takes in the warmth of his smile and it hits him like a ton of bricks. There is nowhere he'd rather be right now, he's never been so fucking certain in anything more.

"I wanted this for so fucking long. I'm as sure as I'm in the fact that ghosts exist, big guy." Ryan says, his smile growing bigger and bigger at the sight of Shane's pained expression and the deliberately dramatic roll of his eyes.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, this was a mistake." Despite the deadpan delivery of his words he's reaching out for Ryan, cupping his cheeks in both hands and pulling him into a kiss, unbothered by Ryan laughing into his mouth, Shane is grinning just as widely.

Shane moves until his back hits the armrest of the couch and Ryan goes with him easily, mouth never leaving Shane's as he settles between the inviting spread of those long legs of his. Shane presses his thighs firmly to Ryan's hips, keeping him in place as Ryan leans into him, flush, chest to chest, kissing Shane deeper, more hungrily. Shane groans into it, just barely, already lost in the kiss, brain turned off, ready to be fucking seduced now that Ryan gave the green light.

There is no place for overthinking, no worrying about how they'll act tomorrow, what it all means, are they dating now? Nope, no sir. There is only the nearly desperate urgency of the series of kisses they're exchanging, all tongue, threatening to melt Shane's spine. There is only the warmth of Ryan's hand on his forearm, nails gently digging into Shane's skin as they soon start moving their hips together.

The hold of Shane's legs tightens on Ryan's hips, using them as leverage to thrust up harder, thrilled by how it causes Ryan to hiss against his lips. He grins, smugly, repeating the move a few times, hoping to get a moan out of Ryan at least.

He should've expected it, really, considering how much of a little shit Ryan can be if provoked. Shane knows that very well, being the person who does the provoking all the damn time. And yet, he was still surprised when two strong hands suddenly take hold of his hips and push him down to the couch, gripping him tightly and holding his body in place.

Shane gasps and it's sharp in the quiet of the living room, the credits of whatever movie they were watching playing in the background. Shane doesn't remember, he wouldn't even know his own fucking name at the moment if anyone would ask.

He didn't know he had a thing for being manhandled, but damn, did he have a thing for _Ryan_ manhandling him. He's pretty sure the sheer feeling of Ryan's fingers digging into his skin made him fully hard in no time.

It wasn't like Shane Madej to give in without a fight, however. So fight he did, trying to move out of Ryan's grasp, wheezing when Ryan's fingers skimmed up his sides, not letting go, but brushing over a few tickly spots as he tries to pull him back, grinning against Shane's collarbone.

They both know Shane fucked up just a heartbeat too late. He scooted up just too far on the arm of the couch, losing his balance and toppling over. Ryan tries to grab for him in a moment of panic, only grasping air and then Shane's calves.

For Shane it's just a blur of Ryan's widening eyes, air rushing past his ears and his heart jumping before his head meets the hardwood floor with a horrible thud, and then everything goes black after a flash of bright white light.

Shane doesn't know how long he was out, but the back of his head is throbbing like it never did before, he sees stars behind his closed eyelid from the pain searing through his entire skull and putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his eyeballs. He groans, not ready to open his eyes and face the world yet.

He feels lightweight like he's floating and somewhere in the rational corners of his mind that was left unharmed he thinks he might have a concussion. Which he couldn't care less about at the moment. That is until the buzzing in his ears dissipates long enough for Ryan's choked up sounding voice to get through.

"Shane, are you okay? Holy shit, I'm so sorry."

Ryan sounds so fucking distressed, it makes his eyes pop open like nothing would do. He squints against the bright shine of his overhead light, probably turned on by Ryan while Shane was out of it. It's a little too much suddenly but he quickly gets used to it as he sits up carefully, with the help of Ryan's arm around his back.

Shane looks at him, Ryan slowly comes into focus as his vision clears, the throbbing in his head tones down just a notch. He saw Ryan scared many times on location, but he positively looked fucking terrified now, lips pressed into a thin line, and eyes all wide and glossy like he's about to- _Oh, fuck._

"Are you crying?" Is the first thing Shane asks, quietly and blinking to keep his vision clear and making double and triple Ryans. Not like he doesn't love him, but one is enough. He reaches for Ryan's face, bumping the back of his fingers into his cheeks accidentally. His coordination is definitely not the same yet.

It does make Ryan laugh like it's been startled out of him, a little wet too but it's a laugh nonetheless. He places a palm against the back of Shane's hand, holding it against his face.

"Yeah, no, I- _fuck,_ I thought I killed you or something. I was ready to call an ambulance."

Shane snorts, ignoring the pain it sends through his head.

"As if you could kill me this easily. Good try Bergara, but you're not gonna make my apartment haunted. Not happening, little guy."

"Did you just admit ghosts exist?" Ryan asks immediately. Some of the worry drains from his face, and his shoulders relax, grinning at Shane for the other man's absolute relief. He doesn't think he could deal with Ryan crying right now. There is a pause from Shane though, processing the fact that he did indeed imply he believes in ghosts and Ryan had the audacity to wheeze at his completely dumbfounded expression.

"No, I think I have a concussion." Shane says eventually and at Ryan goes serious and sits up straight again, so Shane gently adds, "I'm joking. Help me up?"

Ryan tightens his hold under his arm and pulls him up like Shane weighs close to nothing and he's still baffled by that, it sure as hell does things to him even after almost breaking his skull open. He sits on the couch, supported by Ryan, who's tense again, looking at Shane like he might break any second and Ryan would have to be the one keeping him together. So he reaches a hand out to take Ryan's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine, promise. I was just a little out of it for a while." Shane says softly and he's not even lying, the pain is almost completely gone, reduced to a dull ache at the back of his head.

"Are you sure you don't need a check-up at the ER or something? I'm so sorry, Shane. I tried to catch you, but-" he starts, panic clear on his face so Shane cuts him off.

"It wasn't your fault, I thought there was more couch there. Clearly, I was wrong." Ryan smiles at that, which Shane thinks is a good sign."Besides, we shouldn't have done this here in the first place."

"Yeah, your long limbs plus the couch does not equal fun sexy times, I suppose." Ryan huffs out a laugh, finally relaxing again, face tucked against the sharp line of Shane's shoulder.

"Still, it scared the shit out of me, seeing you unconscious like that." He says, muffled by Shane's shirt and it makes his heart ache.

"Come here, I'm sorry." Shane doesn't even wait for an answer, turning his whole body towards Ryan and leaning in to kiss him, murmuring the apology against his lips. It's a much softer kiss than the ones they shared before, there is no rush to get off now, it's full of affection and promises for way more than a quicky on his couch and Shane's fucking excited to experience everything this shift in their relationship has to offer.


End file.
